


Ещё раз (в обратном порядке)

by Oberhofer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberhofer/pseuds/Oberhofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я хочу развестись, — произнёс Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ещё раз (в обратном порядке)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do It Again In Reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668255) by [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez). 



— Я хочу развестись, — сказал Стайлз. 

По ящику шёл какой-то глупый фильм, выбранный Стайлзом, и Дерек тупо пялился в экран. Ему было абсолютно нечего ответить, он не мог никак отреагировать, в голове царила пустота.

Так вот почему Стайлз зашёл сегодня в гости: ужин, фильм, и — «я хочу развестись». Дерек должен был догадаться, что есть какой-то подвох во внезапном желании Стайлза предложить свою компанию на вечер впервые за долгие месяцы.

— Дерек, — позвал Стайлз, задев его ногу своей.

— Я не знал, что ты уже был с кем-то, — ответил Дерек. Мог ли Стайлз встречаться с кем-то в тайне? И как долго? Как Дерек мог вообще не заметить этого?

— Я и не был, — произнёс Стайлз. Дерек откинул голову на подушку и закрыл глаза, стараясь не выдать своего облегчения. — Слушай, здесь нет ничего такого. Я…

Он замолчал и, сделав глубокий вдох, тихо выдохнул.

— Мне кажется, пришло время двигаться дальше, — сказал он, торопливо добавив: — Законно. Двигаться дальше, не нарушая закон. У меня нет отношений сейчас, но рано или поздно я встречу кого-нибудь, что бы там не говорила Лидия. Думаю, сейчас лучшее время, чтобы…

— Двигаться дальше, — продолжил Дерек. 

— Да.

Дерек открыл глаза и уперся взглядом в потолок. Сердце Стайлза бешено билось. Боковым зрением Дерек отметил, как Стайлз наблюдает за ним, как свечение телевизора освещает его лицо, отбрасывает тени.

— Хорошо, — ответил Дерек. 

Потому что ну что он мог ещё сказать? «Пожалуйста, не разводись со мной»? Предложение выйти замуж — это было уж слишком, когда они и не встречались вовсе.

**(3.)**

Тогда всё казалось слишком настоящим.

Дерек надрался отвратительным виски Эрики её собственного приготовления до такой кондиции, что позже даже не мог вспомнить, что творилось тем вечером, а спустя несколько часов всё стало слишком правдивым. Они купили права, поставили подписи в свидетельстве о браке, а потом целовались, целовались и целовались.

Утром Стайлз поинтересовался: «Твою же мать, как это вообще могло случиться?»

Ошеломлённый до бледноты он пялился на своё дешёвое обручальное кольцо так, словно оно могло соскочить с пальца и укусить его.

— Стайлз… — огорчённо позвал его Дерек. Он не помнил, что сказал такого Стайлзу, чтобы убедить его выйти за него замуж, но помнил, как одевал это кольцо на чужой палец. К тому моменту Дерек был уже практически трезв и он думал, что Стайлз — тоже, но сейчас…

Сейчас же Стайлз смотрел на него с очевидным сожалением.

Дерек не хотел видеть этот взгляд Стайлза. Надавив рёбрами ладоней на глаза, он сказал, что Стайлзу лучше уйти.

Стайлз снял кольцо, бросил его на столик и вышел.

Они не обсуждали это ни между собой, ни с кем-либо другим. Они не разговаривали вообще. Стайлз старался держаться подальше от стайных собраний, а все подобные вынужденные встречи наедине были именно вынужденными и полными неловкости.

Спустя два месяца после Вегаса Стайлз пригласил сам себя на ужин и попросил развода.

Тогда всё ощущалось слишком настоящим. Поэтому Дерек и должен был понять, что совершает огромную ошибку.

  
*** 

Отец Стайлза прислал Дереку документы на развод спустя две недели. Дерек бросил их на кухонный стол, где они пролежали нетронутыми ещё несколько дней.

Дерек не мог прийти на тусовку у Эрики с её самодельным виски, потому что лежал сутками в кровати, не обращая внимания на телефон, смотря отвратительное кино по кабельному. 

Скотт заявился в берлогу Дерека спустя три дня, распираемый праведным гневом. Зря Дерек дал ему ключ.

— Какого чёрта ты натворил со Стайлзом? — требовал ответа Скотт, ещё долго и громко возмущаясь, перед тем как ступить в спальню. — Он мне ни за что не расскажет, но он просто жалок! И я знаю, что это ты… — ворвавшись в спальню и заметив Дерека, Скотт замолк.

— Проваливай, — приглушённо сказал Дерек, натянув одеяло на половину головы.

— Кто-то должен рассказать мне, какого чёрта творится, — произнёс Скотт, осторожно ступая в комнату. — И если не Стайлз, тогда ты мне расскажешь… это что, «Титаник»? Серьёзно?

— Нет, — соврал Дерек, добавив в свою защиту: — Он только что… пошёл вон.

Скотт вышел из спальни. Дерек не слышал, как закрылась дверь, поэтому пощёлкал каналы, пока не наткнулся на какую-то часть Борна на тот случай, если Скотт явится обратно, чтоб покритиковать его выбор фильма снова.

— О МОЙ БОГ! — заорал Скотт.

Дерек вспомнил о бумагах на развод на кухонном столе.

Блять.

***

— Стайлз?

— Тут я, — отозвался он. — Всё ещё тут. Прямо на том месте, где ты оставил меня час назад, когда я выпнул тебя прогуляться.

Скотт присел рядом с ним на диван, легонько коснувшись плечом серого буррито из одеял, где покоился Стайлз.

— Я навестил Дерека, — сказал Скотт.

— По поводу оборотнических штучек? — ни крупицы надежды на то, что Скотт таскался к Дереку расспрашивать про оборотнические штучки. Скотт что-то знал. Чёрт побери. 

— Я ничего не вынюхивал, — что точно означает абсолютно противоположное, — но он оставил их прямо на кухонном столе, и… ты вообще собирался мне рассказать?

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — произнёс Стайлз, надеясь, что сможет обмотаться одеялами с головой и у него получится не отвечать на вопросы Скотта, и тот забьет и свалит. — Я вообще о Дереке ничего не говорил.

— Вы избегали друг друга не один месяц. Я не идиот. И я видел документы на развод у него на столе.

Стайлз отвел взгляд, тяжело сглотнув. Да, он разводится, и что такого? Зато его брачная ошибка, совершённая в Вегасе, продлилась дольше, чем у Бритни Спирз, — вот это имело значение.

Ну, технически. Технически его брак, заключённый в Вегасе по пьяни, продлился дольше, чем Бритни. Фактически же он длился несколько часов, пока всё пошло не так с момента, когда Стайлз оторвал взгляд от своего дурацкого обручального кольца и увидел сложное лицо Дерека. Оно отражало такие эмоции, словно наступил конец света, потому что он проснулся замужем за Стайлзом. А оставшиеся два месяца оказались полными сожаления и попыток избегать друг друга.

— Я догадывался, что вы перепихнулись в Вегасе, — предположил Скотт. И он не ошибался. Они действительно переспали в Вегасе, ещё как переспали. — Но мне и в голову не приходило, что вы поженились. Как так произошло?

— Неужели парню нельзя просто спокойно развестись? — Стайлз замотался в одеяло с головой, искоса сползая с подлокотника дивана. — Было и прошло.

— Стайлз…

— Даже не думай говорить об этом, чувак, — Стайлз не собирался рыдать из-за своего отточенного навыка принимать хреновые решения даже перед Скоттом. — Или ты приносишь пользу и врубаешь X-Box, или оставь меня в покое.

Скотт бросил контроллер в завернутого в буррито Стайлза.

— Если тебе от этого станет легче, Дерек тоже жалок, — мстительно произнёс довольный этим Скотт.

Стайлз поколебался немного и приспустил одеяло, покосившись на Скотта. 

— Он — что?

— Он валяется в кровати и смотрит «Титаник». И выглядит ещё ничтожней, чем даже ты.

— Ну спасибо,— буркнул Стайлз. Дерек выглядит жалко? Что это вообще значит? Ведь Дерек и был тем самым, кто… хотя, нет, стоп, Стайлз не станет снова анализировать настроения Дерека, не в этот раз. Суть подачи документов на развод — закончить всё это: годы неразделённой... хотя, нет, это неважно. Главное — положить конец той ошеломляющей ночи полноценного супружеского секса с последующими двумя месяцами надежды на то, что они каким-нибудь образом вернутся к части с ошеломляющей ночью и притворятся, что Дерек никогда не выставлял его за дверь следующим утром. Если Дереку было плохо, это только его проблема. Стайлз больше не собирался думать о Дереке и уж определённо не надеялся на то, что всё это может что-то значить.

Определённо нет.

  
**(2.)**   


— Я хотел тебя вечность, — произнёс пьяный до такой степени Стайлз, что это нелепое преувеличение показалось нереально романтическим.

— Я всегда хочу тебя, — ответил Дерек. Его голос звучал мучительно искренне; у Стайлза не возникло ни единой мысли о том, что он преувеличивал хоть немного.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз, — да, окей, — и два часа спустя он одевал кольцо на безымянный палец Дерека. 

Урок усвоен: пьяные преувеличения в Лас-Вегасе абсолютно не оправдывают себя.

***

Бойд навестил Стайлза и стал четвертым человеком, кто узнал о скорой алкогольной свадьбе Дерека и Стайлза. Шериф, узнав, притих и выглядел разочарованным. Скотт же, очевидно, ждал, что Стайлз, наконец, извергнет свои чувства и от души порыдает в его жилетку; Эллисон просто оставила Стайлза в покое, хотя тот и был уверен, что так ей сказал поступить Скотт. И два очка уходят Эллисон.

Бойд посмотрел на Стайлза, нахмурился и спросил:

— Ты хочешь развестись?

— Да, — ответил Стайлз и почти не соврал. Дерек не стал спорить насчёт развода, и теперь они стали ещё на один шаг ближе к концу. Стайлз и правда хотел, чтобы этот выматывающий бардак кончился. 

— Дерек ответил так же, — Бойд уверенно посмотрел на Стайлза. — И он тоже соврал. 

— Думаю, твой детектор лжи не помешало бы подремонтировать, — сказал Стайлз. Бойд просто неправильно считал реакцию Дерека. Такое случается. Даже оборотнические чувства дают сбой.

— А я думаю, что вы два идиота, — парировал Бойд.

— Не стану спорить, — ответил Стайлз, махнув бумагами Дерека.

— Он носит ваши страшенные кольца в кармане куртки два месяца, — сказал Бойд и, развернувшись, чтобы уйти, добавил через плечо: — Обсудить то, как ты будешь мне отплачивать за эту информацию, можем и попозже.

Бессмыслица. Дерек точно не хотел быть со Стайлзом. Всё случившееся оказалось просто спиртосодержащим недопониманием, чрезмерным синдромом раскаяния или даже и то, и другое одновременно. Дерек мог бы дать понять о своих намерениях тем утром ещё яснее только в том случае, если бы сказал: «Я не хотел ничего этого. Я хочу развод». Он выставил Стайлза из номера так быстро, что тот даже не успел очнуться и осознать, что вышел замуж за Дерека, хоть это и было самым крышесносным способом проснуться.

Полнейшая бессмыслица. И то, что Дерек выглядел, как ничтожество, и то, что носил кольца в кармане, и уж тем более то, что вообще согласился взять Стайлза в мужья.

Стайлз должен все выяснить.

Начиная с того, о чём рассказал ему Бойд.

  
*** 

Дерек, поглощённый звуками музыки и дюжины мечущихся по проходу людей, не услышал, как пришёл Стайлз. Вот он пытался выбрать между абрикосовым и клубничным джемом, а в следующий момент его с силой толкнул Стайлз, вцепившись в кожаную куртку. Силы Стайлза и в целом фактора неожиданности оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дерек наткнулся на полки и стеклянные баночки со звоном упали.

Стайлз засунул руку в правый карман куртки Дерека. Дерек не понимал, что тот делает, пока Стайлз не достал их кольца, поблескивающие золотом на его ладони. 

— А это ещё какого чёрта? — потребовал ответа Стайлз, выставляя кольца напоказ.

Секьюрити вышвырнули их на улицу до того, как Дерек смог придумать приемлемый ответ.

  
**(1.)**   


Стайлз сидел у бара в одиночестве, когда его заметил Дерек. От него несло жаром — ужасный самодельный виски Эрики, казалось, крайне расслабил Дерека. Когда Стайлз ухмыльнулся ему, Дерек ответил, и Стайлз рассмеялся, словно над какой-то шуткой, качая головой.

— Они, что, оставили здесь тебя одного? — Дерек опёрся на барную стойку рядом со Стайлзом, пьяно вторгшись в чужое личное пространство. 

— Ага, — Стайлз потрепал его за плечо. — Здесь только ты и я.

— Мне это нравится, — признался Дерек, потому что… почему бы и нет? Это правда.

— Мне тоже, — отозвался, улыбнувшись, Стайлз, разглядывая чужое лицо. — Мужик, ты такой пья...

Дерек поцеловал его.

Стайлз положил руку ему на грудь, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя.

— Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но нет, Дерек, — взгляд Стайлза метался между его ртом и глазами. — Я хочу большего, чем какой-нибудь тупой… боже, я очень пьян. 

Он убрал руки с груди Дерека и потёр глаза. 

Дерек коснулся кончиками пальцев его рта, проведя большим по нижней губе. Он поцеловал Стайлза. И, что важнее, Стайлз целовал его в ответ, пусть даже лишь несколько секунд. Дерек хотел сделать это уже столько лет. Он знал, знал, что это виски наводит в его голове бедлам, выпуская на волю то, что он старался запереть поглубже. Он не мог заставить себя беспокоиться ещё и об этом. Если он позволит моменту уйти, отдалится, сменит тему — он никогда не сможет сделать это снова.

Дерек ждал, когда Стайлз посмотрит на него снова. Он заставлял себя стоять там, держась на ногах, и Стайлз, наконец, внимательно посмотрел на него, медленно распахнув глаза.

— Я хочу большего, — сказал Дерек.

— Я не верю тебе, — ответил Стайлз, и его сердце пропустило удар. — Не верю, и я не хочу быть одним из неправильных решений, сделанных на пьяную голову, о которых ты пожалеешь следующим же утром, Дерек.

— Я не буду жалеть об этом, — Дерек качнулся вперёд и прижался лбом ко лбу Стайлза, потеревшись носами. — Никаких сожалений. Обещаю.

— Я тебе не верю, — повторил Стайлз, но Дерек расслышал ложь. Он знал, что Стайлз говорит совсем не то, что на самом деле хочет сказать.

Стайлз доказал, что Дерек был прав, поцеловав его и обняв руками за плечи.

Дерек не заставлял Стайлза обещать ему что-либо. И понимание этого ему просто не приходило в голову, пока не пришло утро.

***

— Отдай их, — сказал Дерек, идя за Стайлзом следом к машине. Тот всё ещё сжимал кольца в кулаке, и Дерек не собирался позволить ему свалить с ними. Они, чёрт бы их побрал, принадлежали Дереку, и не только потому, что это он заплатил за них.

Стайлз игнорировал его. Его колотило от ярости, он тяжело дышал через нос и, сжав руки в кулаки, остановился посреди парковки.

Дерек схватил его за плечо. Стайлз качнулся вперёд и снова толкнул его одной рукой. Дерек инстинктивно толкнул его в ответ, и Стайлз полетел спиной на свою машину, пялясь на Дерека.

— Ты солгал мне, — прошипел Стайлз, прижав кольца к груди. — Ты обещал, мудак. Я знаю, что мы были пьяными идиотами и натворили делов, знаю, но ты, блять, соврал мне, и ты не получишь их.

— Ты отказался от своего кольца! — проорал Дерек, схватив Стайлза за запястье. — Ты не имеешь ни малейшего права…

— Я? — Стайлз выдернул руку из хватки, и Дерек позволил ему. — Это ты вышвырнул меня за дверь в отеле!

— Потому что ты был в ужасе, — ответил Дерек, засовывая руки в карманы, чтобы хоть как-то подавить дикое желание схватить Стайлза и как следует встряхнуть. — Это ты жалел о случившемся, не я.

Стайлз пялился на него в ответ, непривычно притихший.

— Бойд сказал, ты не хочешь разводиться, — произнёс Стайлз.

— Бойд ошибся, — ответил Дерек. И даже, может быть, не соврал, потому что сейчас вот так — лицом к лицу со Стайлзом… впервые Дерек действительно хотел развестись. Он хотел, — как там сказал Стайлз? — двигаться дальше. Он хотел закончить хотя бы с одним неправильным шагом, который совершил на пьяную голову.

Стайлз медленно выдохнул, протянул руку и раскрыл ладонь, протягивая кольца Дереку.

Дерек положил их обратно в карман. Стайлз сел в машину и уехал.

Вскоре после этого у Дерека появился бывший муж, что означало полный конец их браку.

***  


Стайлз снова стал полноправным холостяком. У него даже был документ, в котором это было написано.

Скотт припёр кучу видеоигр, пушистое красное одеяло, которое Стайлз в тайне всегда хотел забрать себе, и чашу для фруктов.

— Чувак, — сказал Стайлз, глазея на чашу, — не то чтобы я не ценил твою заботу, — это, что, клубничный соус? — но я в порядке, правда.

— Ты только что развелся, Стайлз, — ответил Скотт, добавив банку с арахисовым маслом и коробку шоколадных пончиков к медленно растущей горе еды на кофейном столике. Сколько точно, по мнению Скотта, они должны были запихнуть в себя еды, чтоб перестать переживать?

— Ага, я помню, это развод, а не амнезия, — Стайлз взял коробку пончиков. — И это хорошо. Это замечательно. Мы начинаем всё с чистого листа без всех этих кто-о-чём-пожалел-утром недопониманий.

— Начинаем с чистого листа? — Скотт остановился, наполовину не донеся кусочек арбуза до рта. — Ты и Дерек?

— Ну да, — Стайлз открыл коробку с пончиками, тут же засунув один в рот и продолжив говорить. — А ты думал, о ком я говорю? Ясно же, что обо мне и Дереке. Эй, кстати, может, подскажешь мне, как пригласить его на свидание? У тебя ведь было много свиданий. Не думаю, что цветы прокатят. Может, хоть шоколад сработает?

— Ты хочешь позвать своего бывшего мужа на свидание, — сказал Скотт.

— Мне это определённо навевает что-то из прошлого, но, да, я хочу пригласить его на свидание, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — И я хочу, чтобы он ответил «да», и с этим ты мне обязан помочь. Своими идеями. Про свидания.

— Я отказываюсь принимать в этом участие, — Скотт стащил коробку с пончиками.

— Ты уже принимаешь в этом участие, — ответил Стайлз, отбирая пончики. — Между прочим, это ты сказал, что…

**(0.)**

— Вегас, — повторил Стайлз, пялясь на Скотта. — Ты решил, что лучшее место для укрепления стайных уз — Вегас?

— Мы никогда не были в Вегасе, — уговаривая, ответил Скотт. — Да ладно тебе, будет весело! Что плохого может случиться?

***

Дерек открыл дверь — хороший знак.

Он смотрел на Стайлза так, словно тот был последним человеком на Земле, которого он бы хотел видеть на своём пороге. Это, конечно, не очень хороший знак, но у Стайлза имелась заготовленная речь. Он справится.

— Это было глупо, — произнёс Стайлз. Дерек напрягся. Речь, чтоб её, начиналась совсем не с этих слов, что с ней, чёрт побери, стало? — Я… слушай, всё позади. Не притворяйся, словно ты и правда считаешь, что это гениальная идея — расписаться, подчинившись мимолётному желанию, после ночного тусняка с алкоголем. Я знаю, что ты так не думаешь.

— Или переходи к делу, или проваливай, — грозно посмотрел Дерек.

— Я не жалею. Ни о чём, — сказал Стайлз, и Дерек вскинул брови. — Я не жалею о том утре. Только о том, что было после. Потому что после был полнейший идиотизм, но… я готов подписаться под каждым словом, что сказал ночью. И я подумал, что, может быть, ты тоже готов, — он глубоко вдохнул. Сейчас стало или лучше, или намного, намного хуже. — Я ошибся?

Дерек не сказал ни единого слова, продолжая стоять в проёме, сжав челюсти и сгорбившись. Он выглядел так, словно ждал какого-то подвоха.

— Ты знаешь, что ты засранец? — Стайлз, поморщившись, потёр тыльную сторону шеи. Всё шло настолько не по сценарию, что было вовсе не смешно. — Ты не дал мне и двух минут определиться, каково это — проснуться внезапно замужним. И я всё ещё… даже если бы ты меня не вышвырнул из номера, как последнего дурака, не факт, что я не захотел бы развестись. Но, знаешь, мы тогда смогли хотя бы не тратить последние месяцы на… хрен знает, что это вообще было. Это ужасно. Я слышал, что ты смотрел «Титаник» и рыдал.

— Он только что нач…

— Я не прав? — Стайлз неопределённо взмахнул рукой, обозначая всё то, что только что было сказано. — В чём-то ошибся?

— Нет, — ответил Дерек, вздохнул и прислонился к косяку. Он не отрывал взгляд от пола добрую минуту, а потом покачал головой, закрыв глаза. Он выглядел вымотанным. — Какой в этом теперь смысл, Стайлз? Всё позади. Всё конечно.

— Да, всё то осталось в прошлом, — согласился Стайлз, ступая в личное пространство Дерека. Дерек не открыл глаз, но было заметно, как втянул воздух носом. — А сейчас я подумал о том, что ты зовёшь меня на ужин, долго извиняешься, раскошеливаешься на десерт, а дальше — посмотрим.

Дерек распахнул глаза.

— Ты зовёшь меня на свидание, — ровно произнёс он. Стайлз развёл руками, как бы соглашаясь. — Почему?

«Потому что я втрескался в тебя примерно с вечность назад, и я поставил на кон все свои средства к существованию на то, что ты тоже меня любишь», — не сказал Стайлз.

В этот раз он не станет бежать впереди паровоза. Ужин, ещё ужин, ещё ужин, очень, очень много секса, и хотя бы один дерьмовый фильм, который Дерек будет смотреть, притворяясь, что ему и правда нравится, только чтоб порадовать Стайлза. И только тогда, быть может, Стайлз подумает добавить слово на букву «л» в их беседу.

— Потому что именно так поступают люди в правильном порядке, — Стайлз указал на них двоих. — Мы расписались, занялись сексом и заказали доставку еды в номер. Я подумал, может быть, в этот раз лучше начать с еды, и только потом сделать всё остальное. В обратном порядке.

Нет, он точно не станет спешить в этот раз. В этом весь смысл.

— Но сначала — ужин, — добавил, протягивая руку, Стайлз.

Взгляд Дерека бегал туда-сюда по лицу Стайлза.

Он впервые улыбнулся за несколько месяцев и расслабился, опираясь на дверной косяк. Стайлз медленно выдохнул, улыбаясь в ответ.

— Идёт, — произнёс Дерек.

— Идёт, — эхом отозвался Стайлз, попытавшись приблизиться к Дереку. Тот остановил его, уперевшись рукой в грудь и вскинув бровь.

— Я не буду целовать тебя до нашего первого свидания, Стайлз, — сказал Дерек, легонько оттолкнув его.

— О, да ладно тебе, — возразил Стайлз, пытаясь прильнуть к Дереку. — Я не имел в виду…

— В этот раз мы сделаем всё правильно, — отрезал Дерек и закрыл дверь перед чужим носом.

Стайлз расплылся в улыбке, быстро выбросив кулаки по очереди вперёд, и услышал смех за дверью. Дерек смотрел? 

Что ж, Стайлз встречался с полнейшим засранцем.

***

— Это мой бывший муж, — сообщил Стайлз официантке, указывая на Дерека, — и это наше первое свидание. 


End file.
